<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>headcanons and imagines from my creepypasta tumblr by Rehkind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687458">headcanons and imagines from my creepypasta tumblr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind'>Rehkind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, my headcanons from tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is basically just a mirror of my creepypasta writing tumblr :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CREEPYPASTA HYGIENE HEADCANONS - WHO IS STINKY?</p><p>Ben Drowned<br/>Let’s start off on a high note - Ben simply cannot be stinky. He is a ghost of sorts and projects an image of his body. Therefore, he can’t get dirty or smelly and doesn’t have to do anything to look as great as always. Still, when he feels bad, he likes to alter his looks to fit his mood. So if you see Ben with greasy hair or blood all over his skin, you should better leave him alone (unless you are brave enough to ask him if he’s alright)!</p><p>Jeff the Killer<br/>Depressed, doesn’t care about his looks, left home at 13 - this man certainly does not shower. On a good day, he might wash his hands after peeing. There aren’t a lot of good days in Jeff’s life. His hair is so long and no one can bring a pair of scissors close enough to him to cut out the matted pieces. This mess of a person doesn’t even wash his own clothes frequently (callback to that whole left at home at 13 thing - he didn’t learn a single household thing in the following 10 years either). This man is certified STINKY. If someone called him out for it, Jeff would probably try to cut off their heads. Still, he won’t resist if someone did small things to keep him cleaner like washing his hoodie. </p><p>Ticci Toby<br/>Due to this whole ‘numb to pain’ thing, Toby had learned to properly take care of his body after years and years of nearly losing limbs because dirt got into his wounds. It did take a few encouraging words from his trusted doctor substitute, eyeless Jack, but he tries his best to be as clean as he needs to be to survive. It took him a while to get used to it but now he loves taking long baths. He even enjoy a few Spa days occasionally, doing his whole skin care routine. He certainly isn’t stinky at all. </p><p>Eyeless Jack<br/>Eyeless Jack has his personal hygiene down to a T. But it hasn’t always been this way. EJ used to be as dirty as a racoon rummaging through the trash behind a hospital. But when he tried to convince Toby to be more cleanly, he got interested in it himself too. He tackled the issue like he does all things, with the scientific method. Hence he tried to find out how long he could survive without any water and soap touching him. The answer: too long. But after nearly dying by merging with the trash in his little secret cannibal cave, Jack used his analytical skills to work out a perfect routine to not be stinky. He even smells like flowers or peaches sometimes. Very pleasant. </p><p>Laughing Jack<br/>Technically, Laughing Jack is stinky. But his natural odor of liquorice and lollipops hides the fact that during his depressive episodes, LJ refuses to touch a shower. He still washes his hands and brushes his teeth but even the thought of getting under water is so exhausting to him, he couldn’t even take a step towards the bathroom. But during his better phases, LJ does the exact opposite - he takes plenty of showers, soaks his hair in conditioner and paints his nails. Basically, LJ’s personal hygiene history looks like a sinus curve. </p><p>Jane the Killer<br/>Jane is a responsible adult compared to the rest of this mess and knows what a good personal hygiene routine is. Still, she struggles. Taking showers is hard since her scarred skin is very sensitive and a lot of hygiene products harm her more than help her. Some days, she’s so tired of her own body, she doesn’t shower for a while. She regrets it most times. Her hair is nearly as complicated as her skin, dandruffs and open skin and all of those nice things. Her body is trying very hard to stop Jane from smelling like a lovely rose but she won’t be stopped so simply.</p><p>Clockwork<br/>A little stinky. Nat likes to sit in her own dirt for a bit and feel nasty and then takes a short shower only to be perfectly clean again. She doesn’t have to do a lot, her only issues are her teeth. They are crooked, a few are too sharp and they are a bit too yellow. But all that doesn’t really bother her anyway. Natalie is the type of person who paints her nails and decides that this is enough effort for one day. And to be honest, she’s doing just fine with that attitude.</p><p>The Rake<br/>The Rake showers when it rains and takes baths by playing around in streams and lakes. They smell like the forests after the rain and withering flowers. No one knows how they do it. No effort and they still smell the nicest from the whole bunch. They don’t brush their teeth at all though and if they bite you? You will probably end up with rabies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CREEPYPASTA HEADCANONS - WHERE COULD YOU MEET THEM?</p><p>Ben Drowned <br/>You don’t meet Ben, Ben meets you. This guy is fully in control of who can see him where and when and if you ever caught him somehow, he would probably rip your head off to hide the fact that he has failed. Still, meeting him isn’t too unlikely. Ben keeps his eyes on the internet and picks up on any interesting talk. If you are interesting enough, he might just take a look at you. </p><p>Jeff the Killer<br/>You would expect a Killer to be hiding from the public, right? Not Jeff. He walks into any bar that looks interesting to get a drink. Every time the cops get called on him, he acts as surprised as the last time. He wears a facemask to hide his most obvious features but he still acts sketchy as hell. Still, you could have a chance to talk to him and he will most likely be pleasantly surprised. Especially if he had a few drinks, he can be very talkative. </p><p>Ticci Toby <br/>Similar to Jeff, Toby appears in public wearing a medical facemask. He is more careful though, doing his best to seem as unsuspicious as possible and wearing makeup to cover up any nasty bruises. Toby likes to act like a normal person when he’s out and about. Still, he only spends time in towns and cities when it’s a necessity, like getting groceries or medicine or stalking whoever will be his next victim. He might be up to a short chat but if he feels like you want to learn anything about him, he will get out of the situation very quickly. </p><p>Eyeless Jack<br/>EJ has the strategic disadvantage of looking like a monster. And for a long time, he accepted that and took his spot in woods, abandoned buildings and the sewers. One day, after treating Jane’s wounds, he saw her put on makeup and something in his mind clicked. Since then, he has mastered the art of putting on enough makeup (mostly foundation) and sunglasses to go out in public for mundane tasks. As long as no one pays too much attention to him, he can simply exist and do his thing. But if someone does? There’s always the sewers. Talking to him doesn’t work out too well, he just seems shy (while he actually tries to get you to shut up). If he has a good day, he might give you his number… to invite you for dinner.</p><p>Laughing Jack<br/>No. Just no. This man does not care for humans, he doesn’t want to hide his monstrous aspects, he will simply kill any adults that see him accidentally. Similar to Ben, you don’t meet LJ (because you will die). Very seldomly, Jack is interested in a human. But if he is, there is no way for them to get rid of him. </p><p>Jane the Killer<br/>Jane is a creature of the night. Her usual attire makes her look very goth so people don’t really see her as someone sketchy. She likes to walk and observe the people but she hates to participate. Talk to her? She will leave. Look at her for too long? She will leave. Vaguely point into her direction? She will leave. It is near impossible to get to know her but that’s how she likes it. Her life is dangerous and she doesn’t plan to risk anyone’s life (other than her owns). </p><p>Clockwork <br/>Natalie is a mess. Sometimes she stumbles into the streets and only notices that she doesn’t wear any disguise when someone screams about her eye replacement. Sometimes she actually remembers to dress up but then goes and steals from shops. She will burst into clubs and dance like a maniac (preferably to the song maniac) and then leaves just as quickly. She is happy to talk to people but will derail the conversation instantly. This woman is a mess but she feels comfortable that way. If you buy her a drink, she will listen to you talk anyway.</p><p>The Rake<br/>The Rake isn’t really  into the idea of ‘going out’ and ‘meeting people’. If they want some company, they know people already. They like to scare hikers and play pranks on paranormal investigators who are on the search for them. The Rake just stays in nature and has fun with that. If you are lucky enough to enter the right woods and call out for them, they might just humor you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>